Some recreational vehicles include extendable slide-out rooms to increase the size of the living quarters while also providing an appropriate size for highway travel. Such slide-out rooms are driven by various types of mechanisms, such as hydraulic cylinders, drive screws, or rack-and-pinion gear drives. These mechanisms often are power-operated, for example, using electric motors. In the event such a motor or its power supply were to fail, it might be difficult or impossible to operate a conventional slide-out mechanism and, therefore, to deploy or retract the slide-out room.